Forza Italia
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Feli ja Roma juhlivat kumpikin voittoaan. One-shot, GerIta ja Spamano


**A/N**: Ensimmäinen fikkini täällä! (En osaa vielä käyttää tätä, joten anteeksi kaikki sekaannukset!) Tämä oli alunperin kaksi raapaletta, joista varsinkin jälkimmäinen paisui niin, että päätin lyödä nämä yhteen ja tehdä one-shotin. Ensimmäinen osio on GerItaa ja jälkimmäinen Spamanoa. Muuta tästä ei varmaan tarvitse sanoa... Paitsi, että päivät menevät hiukan hassusti eli tiputin "välipäivän" pois, koska tuntui paljon hauskemmalta sanoa että seuraava peli olisi heti seuraavana päivänä (loogista? Ei.)

**Varoitus**: K-13, jeah, innostuin Spamanon kanssa.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ei kuulu minulle millään tavoin. Hetalia is not mine!

Veneziano Italia~

Punainen Ferrari kaarsi kulmasta vauhdilla ja tavalla, joka kertoi kuskin olevan joko taitava tai sitten hullu ratissa. Romano painoi vielä hieman lisää kaasua ja hymyili. Hänellä oli Ferrarinsa, aurinkolasit ja oikean joukkueen pelipaita ja kaikki oli täydellistä. Ehkä ensimmäisen kerran hänen elämässään myös se seikka, että hän oli Saksassa, teki asioista parempaa.

"Forza Azzurri!" hän huusi oikean talon kohdalla ja löi rytmiä autonsa torvella. Hän jopa nauroi ääneen pitääkseen huolen, että tietyt henkilöt varmasti käsittäisivät kuinka onnellinen hän oli

Sisällä talossa Saksa istui täysin pimeässä ja mietti turvautuisiko uni- vai masennuslääkkeisiin. Riehuva italialainen ulkona ei juuri parantanut hänen oloaan.

"Mein Gott…", saksalainen mutisi ja taipui sen verran, että puristi tyynyn päänsä ympärille. Se kiltimpi italialainen, joka oli seurannut hänen mukanaan, hymyili pahoittelevasti ja päästi verhon tipahtamaan sormistaan takaisin paikalleen ennen kuin siirtyi Saksan viereen sängylle.

"Fratello kyllästyy varmasti ihan kohta…", Veneziano lupasi, mutta Saksa olisi ollut paljon vakuuttavampi jos hän ei olisi kuulostanut niin riemastuneelta.

"En jotenkin usko", hän vastasi, "mikset sinä ole juhlimassa myös?" Italia kallisti päätään aivan kuin saksalaisen kysymys olisi täysin outo.

"Mutta minähän olen!" hän viimein vastasi, "tahdon juhlia Saksan kanssa." Saksalainen huokaisi hiljaa ja talon ulkopuolella Romano kurvasi Ferrarillaan jälleen kerran ohi.

"Italia… En oikein ole sillä tuulella nyt…", hän mutisi ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen muistuttaa ketä vastaan Italia oli voittanut. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt, kun italialainen kiemurteli aivan hänen viereensä ja taputti hänen tyynyn takaa näkyviä hiuksiaan lohduttavasti.

"Ei se haittaa", hän selitti, "olen silti mieluummin täällä. Joukkue pärjää ilman minua, mutta Saksa tarvitsee seuraa." Saksalainen ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä hiukan, tosin alakuloisesti sillä hän ei ollut vieläkään täysin toipunut. Italialle se oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi ja Saksa pystyi jopa hämärässä näkemään kuinka hänen hymynsä leveni.

"Minä tahtoisin oikeastaan… Vain nukkua", saksalainen mutisi ja jälleen kuului auton tööttäys aivan kuin selittäen hänen seuraavat sanansa, "mutta se on hieman vaikeaa. En ymmärrä, miten Bruder pystyy silti nukkumaan…"

"Ah, Gilbert on…", Italia aloitti, mutta lopetti kun alakerrasta kuului kova räsähdys ja huutoa.

"Gottverdammit, Süditalien!" preussilainen huusi saatuaan viimein tarpeeksi, "maul halten jetzt!" Ainoa reaktio oli Ferrarista italiaksi huudettu vastaus, joka sai Venezianon naksauttamaan kieltään paheksuvasti.

"Um… sí…", italialainen mutisi ennen kuin päätti, mitä oli sanomassa, "jos sinä et voi nukkua, me voimme tehdä jotain muuta!"

"Mitä muuta?" Saksa kysyi ja yritti kärsivällisenä kestää kaiken. Italia ei vastannut ääneen, hän vain painautui vielä hieman lähemmäs ja hieroi poskeaan saksalaisen olkaa vasten.

"Minä olen todella onnellinen tällä hetkellä", hän kuiskasi. Saksa oli hetken hiljaa, mutta huokaisi sitten ja päästi tyynyn tipahtamaan alas korviltaan.

"Tiedän", hän vastasi, "onnittelut voitosta… Toivoisin vain, että veljesi olisi hieman tahdikkaampi."

"Sí…", Italia mumisi ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi toisen miehen leualle, kun ei ylemmäs ylettänyt. Saksa kumartui tottelevaisesti alemmas, jotta heidän huulensakin kohtaisivat kunnolla. Italia ei tuntunut saavan suudelmista tarpeekseen millään ja hän myös näytti sen.

"Fratello… Pilaa tunnelmaa…", hän kuitenkin totesi heidän pitäessä taukoa välillä. Romanon Ferrarissa näytti olevan loppumaton tankki eikä hän itse tuntunut väsyvän millään. Italia mulkoili hetken ikkunaa kohti ja mutristi huuliaan miettiessään. Saksa ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kysyä mitään tai pyytää häntä jatkamaan siitä mihin he jäivät, kun italialaisen ilme kirkastui ja hän napsautti sormiaan.

"Ah! Minä lähetän viestin Toniolle", hän lähes hihkaisi, "lyön vetoa, että hän tahtoo varmasti nähdä kuinka _onnellinen _fratello on!" Saksan huulet kääntyivät pieneen hymyyn.

"Miksen minä ajatellut tuota?" hän kysyi ja Italia vastasi naurahduksella.

"Koska olit liian kiireinen ajatellessasi minua", hän totesi tyytyväisenä, "ja minä tahdon sinut kokonaan itselleni nyt, joten fratello saa lähteä espanjalaisen mukaan~" Saksa ei ehtinyt sanoa enää mitään, kun italialaisen huulet veivät hänen omansa, mutta ei hänellä olisi mitään sanottavaa enää ollutkaan.

Romano Italia~

Romanon into ei ollut laantunut ollenkaan, mutta hän oli rauhoittunut sen verran, ettei kaasu ollut aivan pohjassa. Muutaman puutarhatontun yliajo oli myös nostattanut hänen mieltään entisestään ja hän piteli rennosti vain yhtä kättä ratilla toisen taputtaessa rytmiä musiikin tahtiin hänen reittään vasten. Moottori hyrisi hänen allaan tavalla, jota hän rakasti.

Hän aikoi vielä ajaa kerran saksalaisen talon ohitse ja luultavasti aika monta kertaa myös sen kerran jälkeen, mutta sitten toinen auto kaarsi hänen autonsa rinnalle. Muuten Romano ei olisi välittänyt, painanut vain kaasua ja ollut poissa, mutta se toinenkin auto oli Ferrari. Sellainen yksilö, jonka hän tunsi hyvin kaikin puolin ja jota hän oli joskus ajanutkin. Hän tiesi katsomatta, miten sen punainen sävy oli täysin sama hänen autonsa sävyn kanssa, ja kuka sitä ajoi. Italialaisen harvinaisen pitkään kestänyt hymyily hyytyi, kun hän käänsi hiukan päätään ja kohtasi kirkkaan vihreät silmät.

Espanja virnisti ja nyökkäsi hiukan päällään. Ferrarit olivat nyt täysin rinnakkain ja oli todella onni, että kukaan muu ei ollut liikkeellä siihen aikaan ja jäänyt alle.

Romano piti katseensa espanjalaisessa riisuessaan aurinkolasinsa ja nyökätessään hitaasti. Sitten he kumpikin keskittyivät vain tiehen ja moottorin pehmeään jyrinään.

Kaikkien onneksi Saksalle ei koskaan selvinnyt kuinka kovaa he ajoivat pitkin hänen moottoriteitään. Romanon Ferrarin nopeusmittarin lukema kiipesi aina vain ylemmäs tavoitellen huippua ja etumatkaa toisesta Ferrarista, mutta espanjalainen ei myöskään pelännyt vauhtia, joten he pysyttelivät rinnakkain lähes koko matkan. Aina välillä Espanja vilkaisi italialaista kohden virnistäen, mutta Romano oli liian keskittynyt vastatakseen.

Kumpikaan ei ollut vaivautunut ottamaan selvää reitistä, joten, kun heidän kisansa päättyi siihen että Romano kaarsi Ferrarinsa tyylikkäästi tienlaidan levennetylle taukopaikalle, kumpikaan ei myöskään tiennyt missä he olivat. Sillä ei tosin näyttänyt olevan väliä. Kun Espanja vain sekunteja myöhemmin kaarsi italialaisen vierelle, Romano oli jo noussut autostaan ja nauroi ääneen.

"Minä voitin!" hän huusi ja loi lähes haastavan katseen espanjalaiseen, "Forza Azzurri! Minä voitin!" Espanja hymyili ja nousi hänkin Ferraristaan haroen tuulen sekoittamia hiuksiaan jonkinlaiseen järjestykseen.

"Minä huomaisin, Roma", hän vastasi naurun kupliessa hänen äänensä alla, "Mi Dios, tuskin pystyin katsomaan sitä peliä. Minun Romani taisteli niin urheasti ja olin niin ylpeä." Normaalisti Espanja olisi tässä vaiheessa jäänyt yksin, mutta nyt keskellä ei- mitään moottoritienvarrella Etelä-Italia ei välittänyt. Hän käveli lähemmäs katse silti haastavana aivan kuin odottaen espanjalaisen siirtoa.

"Antonio…", Roma aloitti, mutta Espanja jatkoi hänen puolestaan.

"Me kohtaamme kentällä seuraavaksi, Roma", hän sanoi ja italialainen nyökkäsi.

"Minä voitan senkin", hän lupasi varmasti ja sai naurahduksen vastaukseksi.

"Te amo, mutta en päästä sinua helpolla siitä", Espanja totesi iloisesti ja nojautui autonsa konepeltiä vasten. Metalli tuntui lämpimältä.

"Ihan kuin tarvitsisin helpotusta", Romano vastasi ylpeänä, "voitin sinut jo kerran." Hänen ruskeat silmänsä näyttivät hohtavan, kun hän kumartui lähemmäs espanjalaista ja painoi miehen alemmas vasten Ferraria.

"Et tietenkään Romano Italiani", Espanja vastasi, "ja minä muistan sen kyllä…" Hetken vihreät ja ruskeat silmät mittasivat toisiaan, mutta sitten italialainen tarttui kiinni alla olevan miehen leuasta ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille. Se ei ollut ujo tai varovainen suudelma kuten Romanon ensimmäiset yleensä olivat, vaan vaativa ja täynnä sitä kaikkea tunnetta jota hän oli illan aikana kokenut. Espanja mumisi hänen huuliaan vasten, mutta vastasi hänelle kietomalla käsivartensa hänen lanteilleen ja vetämällä paremmin itseään vasten. Romanon toinen käsi eksyi espanjalaisen hiuksiin ja toinen painautui Ferrarin konepeltiä vasten. Hänellä oli nälkä ja hän tahtoi syödä espanjalaisensa.

"Mi tomate, mi amor, mi todo…", Espanja hyräili hänelle, kun he erkanivat hetkeksi, ja hän kuljetti huuliaan pitkin italialaisen kaulaa, "minä. Sinä. Tässä. Nyt…" Romano huohotti, mutta hänen kätensä olivat jo kiireisiä tutkiessa ihoa espanjalaisen paidan alla.

"Minä. Sinä. Tässä. Nyt", italialainen myönsi nopeasti tahtomatta enää tuhlata aikaa sanoihin. Hän tahtoi olla lähellä, lähempänä, tuntea kaiken ja jakaa sen tunteen joka hänellä oli sisällään. Jokainen sydämenlyönti oli rytmissä toisen sydämen kanssa ja jokainen liike täydentyi toisen liikkeellä. Ei tarvittu puhetta, Espanja tiesi mitä Romano halusi ja hän oli enemmänkin kuin valmis antamaan sen hänelle. Romano painoi huulensa uudelleen hänen huulilleen eikä edes ajatuksia enää ollut.

Myöhemmin, kun aurinko oli jo noussut, he heräsivät vierekkäin toisesta Ferrarista. Romano pää vasten espanjalaisen paljasta rintaa ja Antonio käsivarret italialaisen ympärillä varmistaen että tämä pysyisi lähellä. Romano mumisi ensin hiljaa havahtuessaan, mutta hätkähti hieman tajuttuaan ettei ollutkaan omassa sängyssään. Hän kuitenkin rauhoittui nopeasti tuntiessaan Espanjan vierellään ja muistaessaan kuluneen yön.

Espanja heräsi siihen, kun italialainen liikahti pois hänen rinnaltaan. Tai oikeammin hän vain lopetti päiväunensa, espanjalainen oli ollut hereillä jo pitkään ja vain nauttinut siitä tunteesta kun hänen Romanonsa lepäsi häntä vasten. Espanja ei voinut olla mutristamatta alahuultaan hieman pettyneenä, kun italialainen viimein päätti siirtyä pois. Hän ei kuitenkaan jäänyt harmittelemaan asiaa vaan nousi istumaan ja kietoi käsivartensa hetkeksi Romanon lanteille pyytäen häntä odottamaan vielä hetken. Italialainen antoi periksi ja nojasi hetkeksi jälleen espanjalaista vasten antaen tämän suudella niskaansa.

"Huom…", hän mumisi suukkojen välissä, "…enta."

"Sitä samaa…", Romano mutisi ja päätyi sitten siihen tulokseen, että Espanja oli saanut jo tarpeeksi huomiota vähälle aikaa. Hän kiemurteli pois otteesta tarkistettuaan, ettei paikalla tosiaan ollut muita kuin he kaksi, ja puki sitten vaatteet päälleen suojassa auton takana. Hän jopa siisti hiuksensa ja onnistui löytämään aurinkolasinsa. Espanja hymyili koko tapahtumaan ajan ja Romano oli oma totinen itsensä. Hän oli rauhoittunut kummasti sitten edellisen illan.

"Tahdotko aamupalalle?" espanjalainen kysyi pirteästi ja Romano pyöräytti silmiään aivan kuin se olisi jo tarpeeksi outoa edes kysyä.

"Sinä maksat sen", hän ilmoitti ja etsi hetken oman Ferrarinsa avaimia Espanjan vastaavan jalkatilasta.

"Mutta minä olen köyhä, Roma…", espanjalainen valitti hiljaa, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin myöntävästi kun italialainen selitti hänelle hyvin lyhyesti olevansa täysin samassa tilassa.

Sen sijaan, että olisi jo lähtenyt ajamaan pois, Romano jäi odottamaan että espanjalainenkin sai vaatteet päälleen. Hän nojasi auton kylkeä vasten ja vain katseli maisemia. Kuka tahansa muu olisi veikannut italialaisen olevan kyllästynyt, mutta jälleen kerran Espanja tiesi paremmin. Vuosien kokemus Romanosta kertoi hänelle selkeästi, että mies oikeastaan tyytyväinen olotilaansa ja kaikin puolin onnellinen. Espanja hymyili enemmän miettiessään sitä.

"Kuka…", Romano yllättäen aloitti, "…kertoi sinulle, missä minä olin?" Espanja oli juuri pukemassa paitaa päälleen ja hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ennen kuin sai päänsä näkyviin.

"Eilen?" hän tarkisti ja virnisti sitten, vaikka italialainen olikin kääntynyt poispäin eikä nähnyt sitä, "mi Roma, minä sain _neljä _viestiä siitä, missä sinä olit!" Nyt Romano kääntyi ja kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Kuka pahus muka…", hän mumisi, mutta Espanja päätti antaa vastauksen joka tapauksessa.

"Ensin sain yhden Feliltä, sitten yhden Preussilta ja sinun pomolta. Hän sanoi jotain, että minun täytyy estää sinua tuhoamasta Saksan ja Italian suhdetta… Tarkoittiko hän maiden vai Felin ja…", Espanja vaikeni nopeasti Romanon mulkaisusta ja päätti hypätä aiheen yli, "ja viimeinen oli Unkarilta. Tosin en tiedä, miksi hän… Kuitenkin, olisin tiennyt itsekin missä sinä olet!"

"Sinä vakoilet minua?" Romano kysyi. Hänkään ei tahtonut ajatella Italian ja Saksan suhdetta tai Unkarin syitä tiedottaa Espanjalle hänen olinpaikkansa.

"En", espanjalainen vastasi hitusen liian nopeasti, "ehkä, tavallaan. En tiedä." Romano siristi silmiään ja Espanja yritti hymyillä niin valloittavasti kuin pystyi. Ehkä se toimi tai sitten italialainen oli hyvällä tuulella siltikin, hän vain kohautti olkiaan ja pyöräytti autonsa avaimia sormissaan kävellessään Ferrariaan kohti.

"Vakoilu ei kuitenkaan tee sinusta parempaa pelaajaa", hän totesi.

"En minä sinua siksi vakoilutkaan…", espanjalainen vastasi katsoessaan italialaisensa perään. Romano pysähtyi ja hetken hänen huulillaan viivähti virnistys.

"Sinä myönsit sen!" hän huudahti jostain syystä tyytyväisenä itseensä.

"Minä en kuitenkaan ole niin paha kuin jotkut…", Espanja mutisi ohittaen varsinaisen vastaamisen. Sen sijaan hän hymyili ja siirtyi paremmin autonsa istuimelle käynnistääkseen Ferrarin kehräävän moottorin, "Roma, minä tiedän yhden hyvän aamupalapaikan. Lähdetäänkö jo?" Romano nyökkäsi lyhyesti tietoisena siitä, ettei ollut syönyt juuri mitään sitten eilisen pelin ja hänen vatsansa muistutti jo äänekkäästi tästä asiasta.

"Sí", hän vastasi ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa omalle autolleen, "mutta vain aamupala! Minun täytyy palata joukkueen luo, koska Feli ei osaa kannustaa heitä oikein ja… Meillä tulee olemana kova peli." Espanja hymyili tavalle, jolla italialainen myönsi hänenkin osaavan pelata. Hänen mietteensä kuitenkin jäivät kesken, kun Romano kääntyi vielä kerran takaisin ja kumartui hänen puoleensa.

"Tänä iltana", italialainen sanoi ja hänen ääneensä hiipi se sama sävy jolla hän oli puhunut edellisenä iltana. Itsevarma ja rohkea, täyteläinen ja sellainen mitä Etelä-Italia todella oli. Ainakin Espanjalle.

"Tänä iltana", Espanja lupasi ja tiesi, että seuraava suudelma olisi hänen viimeisensä kunnes peli olisi ohi.


End file.
